Attraction
by titbouchon35
Summary: COCKLES Deux acteurs se rencontrent sur le tournage de la série TV "Supernatural"
1. Chapter 1

**Fic** **COCKLES** à chapitres qui au départ, ne devait être qu'un os (Un chapitre toutes les deux à trois semaines environ car ma muse n'est pas toujours là pour me souffler l'inspiration au moment où je le voudrais.

Je me suis lancée en écrivant cette fic qui me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête et qui j'espère vous plaira de la lire autant que moi, j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur.

**Résumé** : Deux acteurs se rencontrent sur le tournage d'une série TV très célèbre "Supernatural"

**Pairing** : Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins (je suis une Destiel Addict et une Cockles Addict et je l'assume totalement)

**Rating** : M (possibilté de slash au gré de mes envies)

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est de la pure fiction qui sort de mon imagination torturée lol**

**Les acteurs ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage :(**

**Un grand merci à ma muse à mes amies de Destiel Addict et les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes autres écrits, pour m'avoir conseillé et encouragée.**

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

_**- Chapitre 1** _-

Dans les bureaux d'un studio de télévision, à Vancouver, au Canada, la vie d'une personne allait être bouleversée à jamais.

Le producteur d'une série télévisée appelée Supernatural, touchant le milieu du surnaturel, d'où son titre, venait de faire une annonce importante pour l'avenir du spectacle, aux deux hommes assis face à lui.

Les deux acteurs, Jensen Ackles et Jared Padalecki y tenant les rôles principaux, venaient d'apprendre qu'un nouvel acteur allait rejoindre l'équipe pour la nouvelle saison et ils en étaient tous les deux contents.

Ils pourraient le rencontrer dans quelques heures pour commencer le tournage.

Ils vivaient cette aventure ensemble depuis trois saisons et grâce au succès du show, ils allaient attaquer la quatrième avec plaisir.

C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait être que positif d'y inclure un nouveau personnage.

Cette série parlait des aventures des frères Winchester, chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles.

Pour résumer, Jensen y jouait Dean Winchester, frère aîné de Sam Winchester, rôle tenu par Jared. Les deux frères étaient devenus chasseurs de monstres en tous genres après la mort de leur mère Mary tuée et brûlée par un démon.

La troisième saison se terminait par la mort de Dean, tué par des chiens de l'Enfer suite au pacte passé avec un démon des croisements pour sauver la vie de son Sammy.

Son âme allait se retrouver en Enfer où toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient éliminé pendant trois ans pourraient enfin assouvir leur vengeance. Il allait y subir mille tortures.

Dans les premières minutes de la quatrième saison, on verrait Dean se faire torturer suppliant Sam de venir le sauver et quelques minutes après, le chasseur se retrouverait prisonnier de son cercueil enterré six pieds sous terre, luttant de toutes ses forces pour sortir.

Après s'être libéré, il retournerait auprès de Bobby, puis Sam afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions « Qui m'a fait sortir de l'Enfer ? Et pourquoi ? et surtout, pourquoi moi ?».

Il apprendrait à la fin de l'épisode que c'était un ange du seigneur, appelé Castiel qui l'avait « sauvé de la perdition » sur les ordres de Dieu, lui-même.

Cet ange serait interprété par un homme appelé Misha Collins. Il était prévu qu'il ne tourne que quelques épisodes.

Après avoir salué leur producteur, Jensen et Jared sortirent du bureau, échangèrent quelques mots sur cette nouvelle et partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller se préparer dans leur caravane.

**POV Jensen**

Jensen entra dans la sienne, ferma la porte, prit une bière dans son frigo et se posa sur le canapé pour la boire, mettant ses deux pieds sur la table basse face à lui, sa position préférée quand il réfléchissait.

Il se mit à penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était entré dans le milieu du spectacle.

Lui, qui n'était personne avant de passer un casting pour la série « Supernatural », il en avait fait du chemin depuis.

Il avait bien fait quelques films, pas toujours très connus pour pouvoir se souvenir des titres, il avait eu aussi un rôle dans un soap opéra mais n'y était pas resté.

Puis une autre série où il avait tenu un rôle assez important sans en être la star, mais qui lui avait permis de se faire remarquer. Grâce à elle, il avait intégré le show et sa carrière avait décollé.

Depuis maintenant trois ans, Jensen vivait un conte de fées.

Les gens le reconnaissaient dans la rue, lui demandant des autographes, les femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, étaient toutes folles de lui.

Il faut dire que c'était un très bel homme, grand, les cheveux châtains, musclé et un regard à faire pâlir d'envie femmes et hommes.

Des yeux couleur émeraude qui changeaient au gré du temps qu'il faisait.

Il était beau, riche et célèbre, il avait tout pour plaire.

Il avait même fini par rencontrer la femme de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas tardé à épouser.

On pouvait dire que le jeune homme était pleinement heureux.

Après cette courte introspection de sa vie, il se prépara car le début du tournage devait commencer dans à peine une heure et il allait rencontrer ce nouvel acteur.

Alors, il s'habilla et entra dans la peau de Dean.

En arrivant sur le plateau, il aperçut le producteur et Jared en grande conversation avec une personne qu'il ne voyait que de dos.

Il pouvait voir que c'était un homme, les cheveux bruns décoiffés portant un trench-coat de couleur beige.

Quand il s'approcha du groupe, Jared le vit et lui dit :

**« Eh Jensen, viens par ici, on aimerait te présenter Misha, c'est lui qui va jouer l'ange Castiel ».**

Le brun se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant et ce fut un choc pour Jensen.

Quand son regard croisa celui de Misha, il ne vit que deux orbes d'un bleu si pur qu'il crût un court instant, qu'il allait s'y noyer.

Le châtain, occupé à dévisager l'homme face à lui, ne vit pas que Misha avait approché sa main pour le saluer.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il entendit dire :

**« Eh, enchanté de te connaître Jensen, je suis vraiment ravi de rejoindre l'équipe ».**

Jensen ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer la main que le brun lui tendait mais au moment où ses doigts touchèrent les siens, il ressentit une décharge électrique lui traversant le corps de part en part.

Jensen retira sa main brusquement comme si il avait été brûlé.

Misha fût peiné par le geste de Jensen mais ne s'y attarda pas.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps, les acteurs devant se mettre en place pour commencer le tournage.

Tout se déroula bien, et on ne pouvait que constater l'alchimie entre les deux acteurs, encore mieux que celle entre Jensen et Jared.

Dès qu'on leur annonça que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, Jensen vit Misha s'approcher de lui, alors il paniqua et partit en courant, ne faisant pas cas des appels de Jared qui lui demandait de rester encore un peu, ressentant un besoin vital de se retrouver seul dans sa caravane.

Il avait vraiment besoin de repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, ne pouvant oublier les magnifiques yeux bleus de Misha, depuis qu'il y avait plongé les siens.

Quand il devait le regarder pendant les scènes qu'ils tournaient ensemble, il avait l'impression que Misha essayait de lire en lui et ça le rendait tout chose mais aussi mal à l'aise.

Il avait bien remarqué les petits coups d'œil que le brun lui lançait. Il essaya de ne plus y penser en se servant un verre de whisky qu'il bût d'un seul trait en prenant sa position préférée.

Misha, quant à lui, avait bien vu la fuite de Jensen et il ne comprenait pas. Il s'approcha de Jared qui buvait un soda. Il lui dit :

**« Jared, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais j'aimerais te poser une question ».**

**«Vas y, je t'écoute »** lui répondit Jared en souriant.

**« Est-ce que Jensen est toujours comme ça ou est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ait fait fuir ? Il n'a même pas répondu quand tu l'as appelé ».**

**« T'inquiète Misha, ça durera pas. **

**Quand j'ai fait sa connaissance, il était encore pire. **

**On ne parlait jamais en dehors de la série. **

**Il préférait fuir et s'enfermer dans sa caravane pendant les pauses et les seuls mots qu'on s'échangeait, c'était pour les dialogues. **

**Mais maintenant, Jensen est comme mon frère. Laisse-lui un peu de temps ».**

**POV Misha**

Misha remercia Jared et partit se changer dans une caravane qu'on lui avait attribué.

Il y entra, ferma la porte à clef derrière lui ne souhaitant pas être dérangé et se changea.

Il pendit le trench beige, la veste noire, la chemise blanche, le pantalon noir et la cravate bleue qui constituaient le costume de Castiel et enfila un jean noir, un tee-shirt bleu et ses converses.

Il prit une bière dans le frigo et s'accouda au comptoir perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que Jensen finissait de boire le second verre de whisky qu'il s'était servi, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, dans une caravane semblable, Misha repensa à ce qui l'avait amené à cet endroit.

Il savait que même si il ne restait pas longtemps dans la série, elle était tellement connue que ça pourrait lui ouvrir des portes restées fermées jusque-là.

Mais surtout, il aimerait rester là le plus longtemps possible car il venait enfin de rencontrer Jensen Ackles, un acteur qu'il rêvait de connaître depuis qu'il était tombé un soir, en zappant, sur la série »Supernatural ».

Il avait eu littéralement le coup de foudre.

Même s'il aimait profondément sa femme, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des aventures.

Avant de l'épouser, il lui avait avoué ses penchants pour les hommes.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qui se passerait pour eux si il rencontrait un jour un homme.

Il lui avait alors répondu avec honnêteté et franchise que si l'amour lui tombait dessus sans crier gare, il ferait tout pour vivre cette relation à fond au risque de tout perdre.

Vickie l'aimant tellement, comprit et accepta priant chaque jour que Misha ne rencontre jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ça marcha. Pendant quelques temps, Misha lui resta fidèle mais son envie d'avoir un corps d'homme contre le sien se fit de plus en plus impérieux.

Il avait beau lutter par égard envers son épouse, il ne pouvait nier sa bisexualité.

Alors, les soirs où l'envie se faisait sentir, il sortait dans les bars gays pour assouvir son besoin.

Vickie fermait les yeux car son mari retournait toujours dans ses bras.

Misha poussa un soupir en buvant une gorgée de sa bière tiédie.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec un autre homme. C'était juste des coups d'un soir.

Mais depuis qu'il avait vu Jensen dans cette série, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui. Il en avait parlé un soir à sa femme et en avaient bien ri tous les deux.

Mais quand Misha lui annonça qu'il avait été choisi pour jouer le rôle de l'ange Castiel dans la même série que « son fantasme », la seule question que Vickie lui posa, était si Jensen était lui aussi bi.

Il la rassura un peu en lui disant qu'il était marié et qu'un fantasme devait rester un fantasme.

Misha essayait de se convaincre que travailler avec l'acteur ne pourrait en aucun cas être un danger pour son couple, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce serait difficile d'être en sa présence tous les jours.

Quand il s'était levé ce matin, quittant la chaleur du corps de Vickie blottie contre lui, il ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait radicalement changer.

Il était angoissé pour son premier jour de tournage alors Il alla prendre une longue douche pour se calmer, enfila des vêtements au hasard, avala vite fait un café, monta dans sa voiture et fila au studio.

En arrivant, il se rendit dans sa caravane pour endosser le costume pour son nouveau rôle et se rendit sur le plateau.

En y pénétrant, il y vit un homme grand, beaucoup plus que lui, les cheveux longs châtain buvant un café tout en discutant avec plusieurs personnes.

Quand l'homme l'aperçut, il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers lui, se présentant en lui tendant la main :

**« Salut, tu dois être Misha Collins, content de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Jared… Padalecki, Bienvenue sur le show. Je joue le rôle de Sam. Jensen qui joue Dean est pas encore arrivé mais il va pas tarder » regardant sa montre.**

Le sourire que Jared lui offrit rassura Misha et il lui serra la main lui répondant avec un sourire :

**« Content aussi de faire ta connaissance Jared et merci de ton accueil ».**

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien pendant quelques minutes quand le producteur de la série arriva pour saluer les deux hommes.

Une discussion s'ensuivit à propos du tournage de la journée et Misha ne vit pas arriver Jensen, lui tournant le dos.

Il n'apprit sa présence que lorsque Jared cessa la conversation et s'adressa à une personne derrière lui l'appelant par son nom, lui disant de venir car il voulait lui présenter Misha.

Le brun, au nom de Jensen, se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Bleu céruléen dans vert émeraude et ce fut la cavalcade dans le ventre de Misha.

Son cœur rata un battement. Malgré tout, il sourit, tendant la main à Jensen en lui disant :

**« Eh, enchanté de te connaître Jensen, je suis vraiment ravi de rejoindre l'équipe ».**

Misha fut surpris de ne pas avoir bégayé en prononçant ces quelques mots.

Jensen ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

Quand les doigts de l'acteur frôlèrent ceux du brun, Misha ressentit une décharge électrique parcourir son corps.

La sensation ne dura qu'une seconde car le blond avait retiré sa main comme si il avait été brûlé.

Ce geste brusque peina Misha.

Il n'en fit pas cas car le tournage commençait.

Les deux acteurs se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Misha ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets sur son partenaire.

Il l'avait rêvé et maintenant, il était devant lui.

Malgré son trouble, le brun resta concentré et ils enchaînèrent les scènes.

Quand on leur annonça que la journée était finie et qu'on reprendrait le lendemain, Misha pensa qu'il pourrait parler avec Jensen avant de rentrer rejoindre Vickie mais à son grand désarroi, quand il s'approcha, l'acteur partit en courant malgré les appels de Jared lui demandant de rester.

Misha décida d'aller demander à l'autre acteur le pourquoi de l'attitude de Jensen mais malgré sa réponse, il n'était pas convaincu.

Il pensait que le jeune homme ne voulait tout simplement pas se trouver en sa présence.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que Misha termina sa bière, puis sortit retrouver sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui sans imaginer un seul instant qu'une autre personne, assise sur un canapé, les deux pieds posés sur une table basse, venait de finir son quatrième verre de whisky en pensant à lui.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent tous.

Misha allait au studio, tournait les scènes prévues avec Jensen et Jared puis quand l'acteur de « son cœur » le fuyait, il échangeait quelques mots avec le grand brun puis allait se changer dans sa caravane, buvait une bière et rentrait dans son foyer.

Sa vie était devenue « Métro, Boulot, Dodo ».

Il ne sortait plus dans les bars gays, n'en ressentant plus l'envie.

Vickie qui aurait dû être rassurée ne l'était pas du tout.

Elle voyait bien que son mari n'était plus le même, mais le connaissant, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il craquerait et finirait par lui parler.

Elle espérait autant qu'elle redoutait cette conversation.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Jensen était tendu.

Après chaque journée de tournage, il appréciait de rester discuter avec Jared autour d'une bière, parlant de tout et de rien mais c'était avant l'arrivée de Misha sur la série.

Du jour où il avait fait sa connaissance, il n'était plus lui-même.

Sa femme s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Quand Jared lui proposait de venir boire une bière dans sa caravane comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, il essuyait toujours un refus

Jensen refusa même de se rendre à plusieurs soirées données par des membres de l'équipe trouvant toujours de bonnes excuses.

Mais le grand brun n'était pas dupe.

Il voyait bien que depuis l'arrivée de Misha, son ami avait changé.

Tout le monde sur le plateau avait ressenti cette tension permanente entre les deux acteurs, remarquant les regards que Misha posait sur Jensen quand il avait le dos tourné.

Jensen faisant la même chose quand Misha ne le regardait pas.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et organisa une soirée chez lui, invitant bien sûr Jensen mais aussi Misha.

Il pensait que si les deux se retrouvaient ailleurs que sur le plateau, ils pourraient peut-être arriver à se parler.

**POV Jensen**

Jensen n'avait pu qu'accepter l'invitation de Jared.

Il devait se faire pardonner de son comportement envers lui et de plus, on était vendredi soir et il n'avait rien de prévu.

Il est vrai que depuis l'arrivée de ce nouvel acteur, lui et son ami ne se voyaient plus que sur le plateau.

Finies les longues discussions autour d'une ou deux bières après le boulot, il préférait s'enfermer dans sa caravane, en compagnie d'un ou plusieurs verres de bon whisky et ne plus penser à rien.

Mais malheureusement, ça n'arrivait jamais.

Ses pensées allaient toujours vers une seule et même personne, Misha.

Depuis le jour où il avait croisé son regard pour la toute première fois, il le hantait.

Il appréhendait chaque matin quand il arrivait sur le plateau pour tourner les scènes avec lui, n'ayant qu'une hâte, terminer le plus vite possible afin de s'éloigner de l'acteur, devenu au fil du temps un véritable danger pour sa vie de couple.

Il adorait sa femme mais n'arrivait pas à se sortir Misha de la tête.

Quand il était près de lui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le toucher.

Alors quand le script disait que Castiel devait mettre une main sur l'épaule de Dean, Jensen appréhendait le geste tout en l'espérant.

A chaque contact, le cœur de l'acteur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il se surprenait même à jeter des regards furtifs sur Misha lorsque celui-ci ne le regardait pas, trouvant toujours quelque chose de nouveau qui lui plaisait, comme un sourire, un rire, même un regard.

Jensen n'était pas bête, il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait mais ne pouvait, ne voulait mettre un nom dessus.

Mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ?

Lui qui avait toujours été attiré par les femmes, qui aimait leurs corps avec des courbes généreuses, pourquoi était-il irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme ?

Pourquoi ?

Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait connu ça avant sa rencontre avec Misha et s'il laissait faire, il allait tout perdre, il en était convaincu.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à son épouse alors il décida d'ignorer son sentiment, essayant de se concentrer sur l'avenir de son mariage mais c'était sans compter sur la présence constante du beau brun qui jouait un ange la journée et sa présence perpétuelle dans l'esprit de Jensen dès qu'il quittait le plateau.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, un regard bleu apparaissait.

Il en était même arrivé au point que Misha se glissait dans ses rêves.

Si au début, ses songes étaient normaux, ils devenaient au fil du temps de plus en plus érotiques.

Quand Jensen se réveillait excité, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la honte car il savait que son état ne venait pas de la femme endormie dans ses bras mais bien d'un certain homme aux yeux bleus, tenant lui aussi une femme dans les siens.

A cette pensée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Depuis leur mariage, Jensen avait toujours été fidèle mais chaque nuit depuis ce tout premier regard, il trompait son épouse mentalement et ça le rendait malade.

Il fut même tenté de prétexter une grippe pour rester loin de l'acteur pendant quelques jours, pour souffler, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Cette attirance que Jensen ressentait pour le brun le rongeait de l'intérieur

Il le voulait, le désirait peut être même l'aimait mais le refusait.

Peine perdue car Misha était devenu une obsession.

Sortant de ses pensées en poussant un soupir de résignation, il posa le verre qu'il avait dans la main et se changea, quittant la peau de Dean jusqu'au lundi.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers sa voiture, direction les bras aimant de sa femme, un besoin vital pour se rassurer.

**POV Misha**

Misha avait accepté l'invitation de Jared avec enthousiasme se disant qu'une soirée avec toute l'équipe lui changerait les idées et il en avait bien besoin car côtoyer Jensen tous les jours étaient éprouvants pour son corps, son esprit mais surtout son coeur.

Il savait qu'il s'y rendrait seul car sa femme avait prévu de s'absenter quelques jours.

Pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait de sortir sans elle.

Il pourrait enfin noyer ses peines de cœur dans l'alcool et il ne s'en priverait pas.

Il ne buvait jamais quand sa femme sortait avec lui, par respect pour elle mais il était tellement malheureux qu'il éprouvait le besoin de sentir l'euphorie et le bien être somme toute chimérique provoqués par la boisson.

Il avait beau être trentenaire, sa souffrance était la même que quand il était adolescent et qu'il avait vécu son premier chagrin d'amour.

Dès son réveil jusqu'au coucher, il sentait comme une main se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Il aimait Jensen, il le voulait, le désirait et ça le tuait à petit feu.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Misha qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main.

Il sortit de ses tristes pensées et alla chercher une bière dans le frigo de sa cuisine.

Vickie venait de finir de préparer ses bagages et il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Avant, il se serait empressé de la rejoindre pour lui faire un câlin sachant qu'il ne la verrait pas de quelques jours mais il n'en eut pas l'envie cette fois-ci.

Alors il alla s'installer sur son fauteuil préféré et prit le temps de boire sa bière évitant de penser.

Il s'assoupit et c'est sa femme, d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, qui le sortit des bras de Morphée, lui annonçant qu'elle était prête à partir.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au taxi, portant ses bagages et lui dit aurevoir en la serrant tendrement et l'embrassant.

Quand la voiture ne fut plus qu'une petite tache noire dans le paysage, il rentra et monta se préparer pour se rendre à la soirée de Jared.

Il alla dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla puis se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'il avait laissé couler pour avoir la bonne température.

L'eau glissant sur sa peau lui procura un sentiment de bien-être et toutes les tensions accumulées depuis « la » rencontre disparurent laissant place à un torrent de larmes.

Larmes versées pour Vickie car il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal un jour ou l'autre, larmes pour et à cause de Jensen car il souffrait que son amour soit à sens unique et larmes pour lui-même.

Il eut la douloureuse impression de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut des heures, ses yeux devinrent secs et il sortit de la douche.

Il se sécha, regarda dans son dressing ce qu'il pouvait porter.

Jared lui avait dit que c'était une soirée informelle, pas de tenue de rigueur, alors il opta pour un Levi's noir serré, une chemise bleue faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et ses éternelles converses.

Il essaya en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure mais c'était peine perdue alors pour styliser la coiffure, il appliqua du gel.

Voilà, il était fin prêt.

Il redescendit dans le salon, prit son portable, ses clefs de voiture, enfila son blouson en cuir noir et sortit direction la maison de Jared et surtout une échappatoire à sa tristesse, au moins pour une nuit.

Quand Misha arriva devant chez Jared, la fête battait déjà son plein.

Il pouvait voir que presque tous les membres de l'équipe étaient arrivés.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.

S'attendant à ce qu'un grand brun lui ouvre, il fut surpris que ce soit une jeune femme brune devant lui.

Elle se présenta comme la femme de Jared, Geneviève et le fit entrer.

Il alla saluer tout le monde puis aperçut Jared venir à lui en lui disant « :

**« Eh Misha content que tu sois venu. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »**

Jared n'attendit pas que Misha lui réponde.

Il le prit par le bras et le dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait tous les alcools possibles et inimaginables.

Misha pensa que Lui et Geneviève pourraient ouvrir un bar avec tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Ca allait du soda au Brandy en passant par la bière.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Après quelques hésitations, il se décida pour un double whisky.

Après tout, il était là pour oublier alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et attaquer par l'alcool fort.

Jared le servit, puis se prit une bière.

Ils trinquèrent à la série puis le grand brun le laissa pour aller accueillir d'autres invités qui venaient d'arriver.

Misha s'installa devant la grande baie vitrée admirant l'alpaga qui broutait l'herbe du jardin.

Ce que Misha ne vit pas tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée, c'est que parmi les nouveaux arrivants, se trouvait Jensen, venu seul, sa femme étant déjà conviée ailleurs.

Jensen ne remarqua pas non plus la présence de l'homme qui l'obsédait, Jared lui bouchant la vue avec son grand corps.

Sans plus attendre, le châtain alla vers le bar où il préféra une bière au whisky.

Il voulait y aller doucement, il en avait bu toute la semaine.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais ni Misha ni Jensen ne s'étaient encore croisés.

Jared les surveillait du coin de l'œil attendant le moment opportun mais il n'arrivait pas.

Quand l'un allait se servir au bar, l'autre se trouvait à l'opposé

Et quand l'infime espoir que leurs regards se croisent enfin, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui se mettait devant, comme si c'était fait exprès.

Il était déjà deux heures du matin et le grand brun commençait vraiment à désespérer de voir que ses deux amis ne pourraient régler leur conflit.

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout et alla voir Misha qui était affalé sur une chaise dans un recoin sombre.

Il avait bien remarqué que le brun buvait plus que de raison ce soir, il avait cessé de compter les allers retours alors il lui proposa de monter à l'étage et de s'allonger quelques heures dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Misha avait atteint cette fameuse euphorie produite par l'ingestion d'alcool mais était loin d'être ivre.

Malgré tout, il accepta et Jared l'accompagna.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Misha, c'est qu'il allait l'installer dans la chambre où Jensen dormait quand il était trop tard pour rentrer chez lui, ou trop saoul pour conduire. Jared repartit.

Misha, assis sur le bord du lit allongea son buste, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre posée sur ses yeux.

Il pensait que l'alcool lui aurait enlevé un peu de douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur mais sans résultats.

La souffrance était toujours là, ancrée et un autre sentiment était apparu ce soir, la déception.

Car si Jensen l'évitait sur le plateau, il avait gardé l'espoir qu'il le verrait ce soir mais il n'était pas venu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir…

Jared, ayant laissé Misha à l'étage partit rejoindre ses invités, mais pas n'importe lequel, non, le seul et unique Jensen. Il le vit au bar, sirotant un verre de whisky, les yeux dans le vague.

Jensen était de nouveau dans ses pensées et elles allaient encore vers Misha.

C'est bien simple, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il espérait tout en redoutant de le voir.

Il s'était arrangé pour venir seul car il ne voulait pas que sa femme se rende compte de quelque chose.

En même temps, il n'y avait rien à voir à part peut-être les regards qu'il lui lancerait à la dérobée en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne remarque son manège.

Mais même ce tout petit rien n'était pas possible.

L'homme qui le hantait n'était pas venu.

Alors pour oublier sa déception, il avait décidé que la bière ne contenait pas assez d'alcool, il avait besoin d'une boisson plus forte alors rien de tel que ami Jack … Daniel's.

Il se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un whisky et commença à le boire, le regard perdu.

A ce moment-là arriva Jared qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Ils parlèrent le temps que son ami termine son verre puis Jared lui demanda si il pouvait monter dans la chambre où il avait l'habitude de dormir pour aller y chercher quelque chose.

Lui ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, ne devant pas laisser seuls ses invités.

Jensen accepta et il monta à l'étage.

Arrivé devant la porte, il saisit la poignée et l'abaissa.

Il la poussa et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur son lit mais ne sut pas tout de suite qui c'était.

C'est quand il entra complètement dans la pièce qu'il reconnut Misha.

Il lui dit :

**« Misha ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?».**

Le brun, sorti brutalement de ses pensées par la voix de Jensen :

**« Jen … je … heu …rien » **dit-il troublé

Jensen lui répondit :

**« Parce que c'est ma … je vais te laisser »**

Il voulut faire demi-tour mais le châtain sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son bras le retenant de s'en aller.

La main de Misha diffusait une douce chaleur qui se propagea jusqu'à son cœur qui s'affola.

En touchant Jensen, le brun eut la même sensation sans savoir ce qu'il avait provoqué à l'homme face à lui.

Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise sans vraiment le vouloir.

En fait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout ce que pouvait lui donner le brun mais ça lui était interdit.

Alors il essaya de penser à sa femme, en vain.

Jensen sut à cet instant là qu'il était foutu.

Misha, ne relâchant pas le bras de l'acteur, se décida soudain à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des mois, au risque de l'éloigner plus si c'était encore possible.

Mais après tout, Jensen et lui n'étaient même pas amis et il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, ayant tourné presque tous les épisodes où l'ange Castiel apparaissait.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit :

**« Jensen, ne pars pas s'il te plait. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important ».**

Mais l'acteur donnait l'impression de vouloir s'en aller alors Misha se jeta à l'eau.

**« Jensen, t'inquiète, encore quelques épisodes et tu ne m'auras plus dans ton champ de vision. Notre collaboration va bientôt s'arrêter, tu pourras reprendre ta petite vie d'avant mon arrivée».**

Jensen, en entendant ces mots eut la douloureuse sensation que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux et il comprit qu'il aimait cet homme.

Non, non, non, Misha ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant qu'il acceptait ce nouveau sentiment.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il avait besoin de lui.

Même si ça le rendait malheureux de ne rien partager avec lui, il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés comme Dean avec Castiel.

Jensen avait bien compris que les scénaristes voulaient créer une « bromance » entre leurs deux personnages, laissant planer le doute sur leur amour.

Mais il n'était plus sur un plateau en plein tournage, il était dans la vraie vie et s'il ne faisait rien, il allait perdre l'homme qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

Quand il voulut parler, il fut interrompu par Misha.

**« Je sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas d'être en ma présence. **

**Tu me fuis dès que t'en as l'occasion et j'en ai marre alors je vais crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. **

**Jensen, je vais être franc avec toi. **

**Je suis marié, bisexuel et je m'en cache pas. **

**Ma femme le sait et l'accepte. Maintenant, laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire. **

**Un soir où je zappais car y avait rien de beau à la télé, je me suis mis à regarder un épisode de Supernatural, et paf ! ma vie a changé, pas parce que j'allais y jouer un personnage, ça je le savais pas encore, mais parce que je suis tombé fou amoureux !**

**Au début, je pensais que j'étais juste un fan aimant une célébrité mais je me trompais.****C'était plus que ça.**

**J'en ai même parlé à Vickie en lui disant que je fantasmais sur toi. Mais tu restais un putain de fantasme, point barre.**

**Mais le jour où j'ai appris qu'on allait bosser ensemble, j'ai compris que j'étais foutu et j'avais raison Jensen. Du jour où nos regards se sont croisés, tu as bouleversé ma petite vie.**

**Tu m'obsèdes tellement que je n'arrive plus à toucher ma femme, je vais même plus dans les bars gays.**

**T'as foutu ma putain de vie en l'air et j'en crève.**

**Je te hais pour ça, Jensen. **

**Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, maintenant dégage de ma vue, je veux plus te voir et sur le plateau, on fera comme si de rien n'était.**

**Encore mieux, oublie cette conversation, tu me rendras service ! »**

Misha, essoufflé par le long monologue qu'il venait de dire lâcha le bras de Jensen, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas le voir s'en aller.

Il ne vit donc pas la réaction de celui-ci. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre, le pensant parti.

Jensen abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ressentit de la joie mais les derniers mots du brun lui demandant de dégager le mit en colère et il lui rétorqua un rictus déformant son beau visage :

**« Woow, Misha, tu vas te calmer tout de suite !**

**Tu te prends pour qui pour me demander de dégager !**

**Je suis assez grand pour faire ce que j'ai envie et il se trouve que je partirais quand je l'aurais décidé !**

**A mon tour de parler.**

**Je vais moi aussi de raconter une chose qui a son importance.**

**Il était une fois un homme qui avait tout pour être heureux, une belle femme qu'il adorait, une belle maison, une belle voiture, un job qu'il aimait et la célébrité qui allait avec.**

**Mais il a fallu qu'un putain de mec aux yeux bleus entre dans l'image et vienne tout gâcher !**

**Ouais ! Mec, c'est toi !**

**J'arrête pas de penser à toi jour et nuit, tu viens même dans mes rêves, tu me hantes !**

**Si je t'évite, c'est pas parce que je t'aime pas !**

**Moi non plus je peux plus toucher ma femme, tu m'obsèdes !**

**Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas bisexuel alors met toi dans mes putain de pompes deux minutes !**

**Tu crois que c'est facile pour un hétéro de tomber amoureux d'un mec sans pouvoir rien faire pour y changer sauf de l'accepter !**

**Putain ! Misha, tu peux te vanter d'avoir foutu une belle merde dans ma vie ! Mais moi, j'arrive pas à te haïr pour ça … ».**

Après ces paroles, Jensen, soulagé d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur se retourna, mis un pied sur le seuil de la porte mais n'eut pas le temps de mettre le second qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur, les deux bras remontés au-dessus de sa tête, maintenus par les mains du brun.

Il croisa le regard céruléen de Misha et comprit qu'il était perdu car irrémédiablement amoureux.

Les lèvres de l'homme face à lui s'approchèrent des siennes et se frôlèrent à peine.

Misha ne voulant pas effrayer son futur amant mit sa bouche contre la sienne pour un chaste baiser.

Mais les deux corps s'enflammaient et ils avaient besoin de plus.

C'est Jensen qui prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser en léchant les lèvres de Misha qui s'entrouvrirent laissant passer la langue de son amant pour aller caresser la sienne.

Elles se mirent à danser un ballet incessant qui les laissèrent tous les deux à bouts de souffle.

Les baisers qui suivirent furent encore plus passionnés, se dévorant la bouche comme des affamés.

Misha avait lâché les poignets de l'acteur pour poser une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Jensen, ayant enfin les siennes de libre fit la même chose rapprochant encore plus sa tête de celle de son amant.

Ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter de s'embrasser, tellement le désir inassouvi et le manque se ressentaient.

Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste car elles s'étaient glissés sous leurs chemises et dessinaient mutuellement le corps de l'autre comme si ils voulaient graver à jamais ce qu'ils sentaient sous leurs doigts.

Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et tombèrent tous les deux.

Bassin contre bassin, ils pouvaient sentir leur désir douloureux l'un pour l'autre …leur jeans devenus beaucoup trop étroits.

Mais furent interrompus brusquement par un « toc toc toc » provenant de derrière la porte.

Coupés brusquement dans leurs ébats, ils ne surent comment réagir et c'est Jensen qui prit la parole.

**« Ouais, qui c'est ? »**

**« Jared. Ca fait plus d'une heure que t'as disparu, je venais voir si t'allais bien ».**

Jared qui savait très bien que Jensen était avec Misha dans cette chambre vu que c'était lui–même qui avait tout organisé pour que les deux acteurs se parlent enfin, ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la réponse de son ami.

**« Ouais, je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter. Je me suis juste posé cinq minutes et je me suis endormi. Deux secondes, j'arrive ».**

Les deux amants frustrés de n'avoir pu été plus loin se levèrent, remirent un peu d'ordre dans leurs tenues et descendirent rejoindre Jared.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls rescapés de la soirée. Tout le monde était parti et la femme de Jared était allée se coucher.

Ils remercièrent leur hôte puis sortirent de la maison.

Jared n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses deux amis lui cachaient quelque chose mais ne leur posa aucune question.

Il les laissa partir.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières et se mit derrière le rideau pour observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Jared avait un défaut : la curiosité et là, il allait être plutôt satisfait par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir.

Les deux amants se trouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre discutant comme deux amis attendant impatiemment que les lumières de la maison s'éteignent.

Quand ce fut fait, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser passionné qui les laissa pantelants, ne sachant pas qu'une personne qui les appréciait tous les deux, était le spectateur de leur nouvel amour.

Misha proposa à Jensen de venir boire une bière chez lui vu qu'il était tout seul et le jeune homme s'empressa d'accepter souhaitant reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

Le brun lui proposa de le suivre avec sa voiture jusqu'à sa maison.

Jensen le suivit et quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Misha, il le fit se garer dans son garage laissant sa propre voiture dans l'allée et l'invita à entrer dans sa demeure et dans sa vie souhaitant au plus profond de son cœur ne plus jamais l'en laisser sortir.

Et effectivement, après avoir fermé la porte à clef, ils ne bougèrent plus de la maison, enfin plus précisément de la chambre d'amis où ils avaient élu domicile durant tout leur weekend.

Ils s'aimèrent à l'abri des regards une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis perdirent le compte mais sans jamais être rassasiés de l'autre.

Les seuls moments où ils sortaient du lit, c'était pour prendre une douche ensemble où ils s'aimaient encore.

Puis retournaient se coucher et s'endormaient épuisés puis l'un des deux réveillait l'autre et s'aimaient de nouveau.

Ils virent avec désespoir le lundi arriver et une nouvelle semaine commencer.

Ils se séparèrent non sans s'embrasser plusieurs fois avant de se quitter pour se revoir sur le plateau dans à peine quelques heures, tout en sachant que ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis deux jours ne se reproduiraient plus avant longtemps voire même peut être jamais.

C'était une très jolie parenthèse dans leur vie.

La femme de Misha rentrait dans la soirée et celle de Jensen revenait dans la matinée, quand il serait déjà sur le plateau.

Il n'aurait donc pas à justifier son absence le rassurant quelque peu.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa voiture, sortit du garage et fit un signe à Misha qui était devant la porte attendant que Jensen disparaisse de son champ de vision pour rentre.

Il devait aller se préparer pour aller au boulot où il pourrait être avec son amant.

Le brun avait encore du mal à croire à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cette soirée chez Jared.

Qui aurait cru que, aussi malheureux qu'il était en s'y rendant, deux jours après, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ayant pu tenir dans ses bras l'homme qui avait volé son cœur, malgré lui.

Tout à son nouveau bonheur, il eut tout de même une pensée pour Vickie se promettant de lui parler à son retour.

Il lui devait d'être honnête, il ne lui avait jamais menti et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait même si il aurait aimé être égoïste pour une fois et garder précieusement le secret de son nouvel amour.

Mais il redoutait ce moment, sachant que même si elle avait accepté son penchant, elle souffrirait forcément en apprenant qu'une autre personne avait ravi son cœur.

En fait, il les aimait tous les deux et en mourrait si il devait perdre l'un ou l'autre.

Jensen au même moment avait les mêmes craintes vis-à-vis de la personne qui partageait sa vie.

Malgré son bonheur d'avoir enfin accepté son amour irrationnel pour Misha, il était malheureux à l'idée de blesser la femme de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Devait-il, au risque de la briser, lui avouer son aventure, qui plus est avec une personne de même sexe, allait-elle le juger sur ce qu'il avait fait ?

Devait il lui cacher cette vérité qui, s'il la taisait, le rongerait finissant par le détruire lui, son mariage avec.

Tant de questions sans aucune réponse.

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu et pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré son épouse, il n'avait pas envie de la voir.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ce premier chapitre ?

Si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)


	2. Note de l'auteure

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE**

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis un long moment mais j'ai eu un gros souci avec mon ordi.

Je ne l'ai pas eu pendant plus d'un mois. Quand je l'ai enfin récupéré, c'est-à-dire hier après-midi, on m'a informé qu'il y avait eu un reformatage de mon disque dur, donc disque complètement vierge. En résumé, j'ai **TOUT** perdu. Téléchargements, applications comme Word où j'avais toutes mes fics destiel y compris « Attraction » donc pour les personnes qui m'avaient mises en suivis, je vous présente mes excuses car je ne pourrais pas poster le second chapitre avant quelques temps. Il faut que je réinstalle Word et que je réecrive tout et surtout que je retrouve la pêche car cette histoire avec mon disque dur reformaté et des heures de boulots foutus en l'air m'ont mis le moral dans les chaussettes .

En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère que vous aurez toujours envie de lire mes fics destiel.

Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses.

Titibouchon35


End file.
